The powerful love of a father
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is thrust into parenthood as a single father and now he must raise his daughter to be the lady of the Thundercats.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A lioness placed her little newborn cub in an escape pod. Her ship was filling up with poison gas. "Good bye my little one I am only doing this because I love you," she said. "Remember you're the daughter of the lord of the Thundercats." She said.

She launched it away and succumbed to the gas and died.

The pod land in a field near cat's lair. Lion-o and Snarf were out and saw the pod. Lion-o was sure he heard crying coming from the inside. He gasped it was a little girl cub that looked a lot like him her hair and eyes were just like his. She had similar nose and other features.

He saw there were things in pod with her. "We better take this pod and baby to cat's lair." Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Snarf said.

Lion-o picked up the small pod and carried it to Cat's lair. The other Thundercats were amazed by the cub's resemblance to Lion-o it was startling to say the least. They found many thing the document show she was born no more than three hours ago. They saw there was blanket.

There was even a letter from a woman from a woman named Lilian. Lion-o read the letter. He was shocked. "Care to explain Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"It's like this." Lion-o said and explained how he met Lilian and how they eloped and spent the night together.

The others were shocked but they were not angry.

Tygra did a DNA test. "She's your daughter," he said.

"Oh my," Lion-o said.

"I can tell that by looking the resemblance is uncanny." Tygra said.

They found the tape and saw that ship was filling with poisonous gases. Lilian was on the screen. "Lion-o if you find this you will find our daughter there was only one escape pod it was too small for me but it had enough room for her and her stuff. If you find her take care of her. I know she will be good lady of the Thundercats. I am not to survive this Lion-o I want you to know I love you," she said and screen went black.

Lion-o was sad and picked up his fussing daughter. "There, there, Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Liosia?" Wilykat asked.

"That's what I decided to name her, I thought if ever had a daughter I would call her Liosia I always liked that name." Lion-o said.

"It fits," Cheetara said.

"I will make a crib for this little angel." Panthro said.

"We need a nursery too," Snarf said.

Snarf showed Lion-o how to give Liosia a bottle and how to change her.

Panthro had finished up the crib and he even made a bassinet.

Cheetara and made some baby clothes.

Panthro and Tygra were working on baby toys.

Snarf made a plush puppy for her. Liosia saw Snarf and cooed. "Looks like Liosia likes you," Lion-o said.

"I can see that," Snarf said.

Lion-o had his baby girl. He placed her in the bassinet and soon began to help the others with the nursery.

Lion-o went to check on Liosia. He saw her sleeping. "Dream on my little star princess," he said.

Then he closed the door quietly. He was now a widower with a newborn daughter to take care of.

"I hope I can do this," Lion-o said.

"I know you can," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"She was spared because your wife who you eloped with sacrificed her life for your child's. You must protect her and raise her well she will be the greatest female leader of the Thundercats." Jaga said and left.

Lion-o was shocked but he knew his daughter was in good hands with him and the other Thundercats.

Now Lion-o is now facing the toughest kind of trial of all parenthood.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was in bed and he was woken up by crying. He jumped out of bed to check on Liosia. He picked her up. He began to rubbed her back. "Sleep Liosia, sleep," he said. He then changed her diaper and put her back to bed.

Lion-o went back to bed and went back to sleep. Then he was woken by crying again. "Okay let's make you bottle," Lion-o said. He got the bottle ready and made sure the formula was warm and started to feed her. She looked at him with her big sweet golden eyes. She drank a third of the bottle and then let go. Lion-o then placed her up to his shoulder and started patting her back. He stopped when he heard her burp.

"There we go," he said then placed her back in her bassinet.

"Finally back to bed," he said. Then went back to sleep. He woke up an hour later it was time wake up. He saw Liosia sleeping and smiled. He made sure the baby monitor was on so they could hear her cry. Lion-o came into the dining room and yawned. "Morning," he said in the middle of a yawn.

"Good grief Lion-o didn't you get a good night's sleep?' Wilykat asked.

"Yes you look tired," Wilykit said.

"I am tired Liosia was crying most of the night." Lion-o said.

"Why was she crying that much?" Wilykat asked.

"All babies cry," Snarf said. "It's how they tell their parents they need things," he said.

"Oh," the kittens said.

"Right now she's sleeping so I don't want her to be woken up." Lion-o said.

Everyone nodded.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o's thoughts were on Liosia his daughter his only family. He wished that the escape pod had room for Lilian too. That way he wouldn't be doing it on his own. He missed her. He knew she would want him to be strong for Liosia.

Their friends came to meet Liosia. "She is pretty Lion-o, she looks a lot like you," Robear Bill said. "This is a present for her," he said showing rattle. "We made it ourselves," he said.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," Lion-o said.

"We are trying to help, we are sorry about your wife," Robear Bill said.

"Thanks I'm hanging in there, I feel better knowing my friends are here for me," Lion-o said.

Liosia started to fuss and Lion-o started to shake the rattle for her. "Shush my sweet little princess," he said.

Everyone brought gifts for Liosia. Hachiman gave her floral print Kimono to wear.

Lion-o loved Liosia dearly she became his whole world. He sang to her at night and rocked her to sleep. He carried her in a special sling. He loved her very much.

They just rescued Pumyra, Lynx-o and Bengali. They were made Thundercats. Lion-o was grateful that the berbils watched Liosia. They were amazed by the tiny three week old princess.

The other Thundercats helped out with the cared she was so cute. She was pretty easy to care for. She was sweet as sugar.

Mum-ra had been watching seeing Lion-o grow as loving and protective father. He knew the child could be his ticket to destroying the Thundercats. He was going to take her soon have mutants do it or the Lunataks.

That night Liosia was crying the thunderstorm outside was scaring her. Lion-o picked her up and began to sing.

 _My sweet little princess let me show you the wonders of this place called Third earth. Seeing the everything that is just amazing. Do you see the cat signal in the sky roars now to protect all that is good. One day you'll be a leader of the Thundercats remember to have justice, honor, truth and loyalty. You will shine like the stars in the sky and you have that love so. There are friends and family who love you dearly. You're in their hearts and you're part of mine. My sweet little princess you're my little love and it's time to dream._

Liosia fell asleep to her father's melodious tenor voice.

Things were just perfect.

What did Mum-ra have planned?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Liosia was growing fast and reaching important milestones. She's teething too so she has been crying a lot. They keep a teething ring for her. It stopped her crying.

Liosia was now six months old and ready for her first try of solid food. She sat in the high chair. The other Thundercats were watching the whole transition. Lion-o brought the puréed squash to Liosia's mouth and she ate it on her first try. Lion-o was proud.

Liosia grew and grew. She was now eight months old. Lion-o was playing peekaboo with her. "Where's Daddy?" Lion-o said with his face covered by his hands. "Peekaboo!" He said uncovering his face. Liosia giggled and smiled. Lion-o places her on the ground and she started to crawl. "She's crawling!" Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats came in the room and saw Liosia crawling around. They made sure baby proof cat's lair.

Today she was on Lion-o's bed crawling under the covers giggling. Lion-o laughed. "I wonder where she is hiding?" He said. He pulled back the covers and Liosia looked up at him and smiled. He picked her up. "You're my beautiful little princess." He said.

Liosia was adored by her father. Lion-o always made sure to keep watch for Mum-ra, mutants and the Lunataks. Because they might take her and harm her.

Bengali was with Liosia and the mutants attack Vultureman pulled Liosia out of his arms and the other mutants kept him from taking her back.

Lion-o was heartbroken. "My baby girl," he said.

Snarfer and Snarf decided to help they began to search around. They heard from the animals that Liosia was taken to the black pyramid. They rushed over and squeezed inside. Snarfer threw a stone getting Ma-mutt's attention then they rushed to get Liosia. Snarf picked her up and they rushed out of there with Mum-ra on their tails.

Lion-o got the warning. "Danger," he said he saw Snarf and Snarfer had Liosia and Mum-Ra was chasing them. Lion-o and the Thundercats came to the rescue. Lion-o was so relieved and he took Liosia into his arms. "Snarf and Snarfer you're her official snarf guardians," Lion-o said.

"It was nothing Lion-o we just wanted to help." Snarf said.

"That's what we snarfs are for," Snarfer said.

Liosia was growing quickly they were celebrating her first birthday. A week later she had learned how walk. At first was few steps from one Thundercat to the other, now she was toddling all over the place.

Lion-o was with her as was Snarf. Then she said something her first word. "Snarf," she said looking at Snarf.

Everyone was shocked. "Isn't that cute she said your name Snarf," Wilykit said.

Soon she was saying other words too. She was growing up so fast in deed.


End file.
